Cool Guy'
by animeloverhomura
Summary: Akai Shuichi pondered on the existence of 'Cool Guy'. Who he found was beyond his imagination, in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

"Ho… so one of them is in the hospital…" I remembered asking at the sudden news that a member of the organization had infiltrated the hospital. "Is your source reliable?" Leaning over the side of the building he continued to look out at the ground below. "That kid again, you seem infatuated with him Jodie."

Honestly, I had every right to be curious. While the most important part in all this was using Mitsunashi Reina to fish for organization members, the kid seemed to be an interesting factor in the whole game.

I am known to the organization by 'silver bullet' instead of my name, but that does not mean I knew everything that happened in the hunt for the crows.

'It's interesting,' I had thought while the kid started calmly lying to an adult that they were neighbors of the Eisuke boy, 'that he is so comfortable coming up with a story and becoming that story. Most kids would get off track and start to forget the agreed lie.' But then again, I knew he had been different since the bus hijack when he subdued a group of criminals only using lipstick and a few kids.

I had talked to Jodie soon after, he apparently found out everything about their plans. He knew everything that was going on, even how the criminals communicated with each other. Jodie had started calling him 'cool kid', fitting. She said the Vermont was oddly protective of the boy, and that she would need to keep investigating until she found out why.

Then he realized Reina was awake. The two of us were the only ones who noticed, but he bounded back inside the room to get proof for himself that the FBI did not have. And then unlike any child I had ever met instead of being excited at discovering something the adults did not know he just stayed silent and smiled about how 'the agent should go back in 'cause it would be bad for her to suddenly wake up.'

Then he showed that while he might not be great at acting all the time, he could easily fool people he just met into thinking he was a normal kid. Going into the rooms of three different suspected organization members was risky, but also being able to stay calm and figure out who the member was without kicking up any fuss was amazing. The FBI as a whole were not able to understand what just had happened by watching the video, to them it was just a kid going around and annoying some people.

I had understood who the criminal so had I decided to see if the kid had as well, "We only need to put one of them under watch...isn't that right boy?"

"Yeah!"

And then we have now. "Say… can we talk for a bit?"

"Maybe your thinking, the same thing I'm thinking." What an odd kid.

None of the FBI members expected this when they first got involved with the kid. Jodie only started to get to know him because Vermont had taken a special interest in him and dubbed him 'cool guy.'

As odd as it was in itself for her to show interest in someone, she had never tried to protect someone before. When on the bus hijack someone got angry at a boy who was making a scene I thought it would be up to the FBI agents in the bus to help him.

But no, it was the murderer who risked her life to save him.

Then again, when he was captured by her, he came back alive, unscathed, and seemingly disappointed that he was not able to catch her. Catch someone the FBI had been trying to catch for years.

"Well, I was just told about how you were involved with the organization by Jodie-sensei," his voice brought me back to the present, "and was wondering if you thought we could get Mitsunashi to continue the job you had been doing?"

"Oh, and how do you think we are going to be able to do that?" I put my phone away, trying to push all memories of Akemi out of my mind for the moment.

"Not for you, the FBI, but as a CIA agent like her father." So he did find out. Honestly, he was starting to become a scary kid.

"I see, though it will be hard to arrange that without letting the other FBI agent know. It is you plan to do that so if our communication is tapped it seems genuine, right?" I saw him give me a very unchildlike smirk and nod, confirming my thoughts.

"Well, we could always use her brother as the prince who will wake our sleeping princess up." Was his response. The kid sure seemed to love theatrics. "But there is one more thing for us to worry about, the organization might test her. How do you think they're going to go about doing that."

I thought about it for a moment, looking up at the night sky, "Well, they're most likely going to have her kill someone, it gets two birds with one stone. James is a possibility considering his rank, but in all honesty the most likely target is-"

"You." He finished for me with absolute certainty, "So we're going to have to fake your death. What will you do after we fake it, pretend to be a different FBI agent?"

"No, they know how I operate so it's too likely they would recognize my style in a different FBI agent and get us found out."

"Hey, you had a relationship with Akemi Miyano, right?" of all things he could have said, that had completely startled me.

"I-I did." pulling my hand into a fist I thought back to the message she left me at the end of the last email she sent to me.

"What do you know about her sister, Shiho Miyano."

"I know she was known to the organization by Sherry. She's a scientist and apparently Vermont thinks she is now the 7 year old girl your friends with."

"Maybe… say could you protect her from the organization after we fake your death?"

'PS… Dai-kun if I'm not able to escape from the organization, could you promise me one thing. Take care of Shiho and Amuro(1) for me. You might not be friends with them but please, they are my family, I need someone to keep them safe without me. _Could you protect them from the organization?'_

"Alright, how do you want to go about doing that?" I made my mind up. Let's see what you can do 'cool guy'.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I don't know if that's what her email said, or if she and Furuya had ever met before, but I like this theory so I'm sticking to it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do. This one just happened to come to my head and I wanted to try it out. It will probably have different things about Akai and Conan, I just love this couple.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fight fire with fire:

"Well, for faking your death we have several different options. It would probably be best to have you start by telling me how you think they're going to go about doing this." I thought about it for a moment, absentmindedly noting that no normal kid his age would ever ask for someone else's opinion on how to accomplish something they were capable of completing alone.

"Somewhere secluded would be the ideal. They'll have her call me out to that location and try to get rid of me without any witnesses. I'm not all that familiar with the geography around here, can you think of a place like that?" I looked up, feeling a gust of wind pass by us as he stood in what I have started to associate as his thinking pose, one hand cupping his chin.

"Maybe Raiha pass," he opened his phone and started to pull up a map to show me, "it's the only place around here that it's almost impossible for someone to pass by. Out of the way to the point where even drunkards or pedestrians can't be found around there."

I picked up the phone silently, it did appear to be the kind of place the organization would operate with. I started going back to when I was Rye, letting myself think about how I would kill a dangerous agent who was interfering with the organization and test the loyalty of someone at the same tim. "Alright, then. They'll probably have her call me out with a story around how the organization doesn't trust her so she wants to get out. They will send her alone so that I won't be tipped off, they know I have a pretty good sixth sense about them. A gun seems like their style. Then a fire or explosion to get rid of evidence."

"They won't try to have her draw them out and a sniper get you?" I handed the phone back to him, but he was still uncertain and it showed on his face.

"They won't," I was certain, "it would defeat a lot of the purpose of having a test if they were to not have her kill me. They are most likely going to just watch her from a camera, it would be the easiest. We can probably get her to pretend to shoot my lung with a blank and maybe a bit of fake blood."

"The head," the kid began, "if it's Gin you know he's going to tell her to aim for the head, even if the shot is fatal." _That_ kind of certainty did not just come from hearing about someone or having one encounter, this kid knew him somehow.

"Probably, so we're going to need a way to set up blanks and a disguise for later."

"I can have the professor Haibara's living with handle the blanks and blood. He's the best choice and," he stopped as if uncertain of how much he wanted to reveal, "he can make you a voice changer…" Well, that was interesting, I supposed that it did explain how he was able to use Mouri as a puppet. Yes, I knew about that. It was impossible someone like him was in charge, and if he was just acting he would not hit Conan and risk harming his brain.

"Alright that would be convenient. I can handle the fake papers, we just need a disguise for me to use while I'm thought of as dead in case someone recognizes me. They are going to send people to make sure that I'm dead."

"I know someone who can make you a disguise...the same kind as Vermouth uses." Another question. Honestly, this kid just was full of surprises, I had a feeling the person he was talking about was maybe one of a handful in the world who could do that.

"You certainly seem to know a lot of people." I said, giving him a glance that I would give a suspect, trying to understand _what_ exactly, he was.

He smirked and answered in an annoyingly roundabout way of "I have contacts everywhere."

Gin. I stopped thinking for a second. Gin had told me that several times when I was working under him. That was his answer to a lot of questions on how he would do something.

I went on the defencive, only for him to look up at me with a questioning gaze. 'That's right.' I thought, 'I'm not trusting him because I know everything about him, I'm trusting him because I know he would never let someone be hurt.' I calmed down, he was not Gin, just operated the same way.

Hah, so we're going to be fighting fire with fire, huh. I have the same aura as the organization, while the kid has the same mind. This will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Furuya-san, are you sure it's a good idea for you to stay there?" Kazami asked me at a restaurant after a meeting. I looked up at him and saw through his body language that he had been wanting to ask me for quite a while.

"What do you mean? Stay where?"

"With that detective in Tokyo. Wouldn't it be better for you to stay closer to the organization? I don't understand what you're trying to do." I looked to the side in order to decide what to say. On one hand I should probably defend my actions, but on the other most of what I'm doing this for is pretty unbelievable. I suppose just omitting certain parts of the explanation is fine.

"I'm interested in Sleeping Kogoro. He is an absolute genius, and he has some connections to the organization. He seems to have worked against them previously, but Vermouth also is really dedicated to protecting him. He currently seems to be the best way to get the organization." I stood up and walked around the table, paying my check while motioning for him to follow, "Let's talk about this as we walk."

After we were a few yards away from the restaurant he finally asked me a more specific question to get the information that he wanted, "Furuya-san, how intelligent is Sleeping Kogoro?"

Well, Sleeping Kogoro had two parts, the brain and body. Mouri Kogoro was an idiot who honestly was no help in going against the organization. Even in those extremely rare circumstances where he is serious, he was not more intelligent than other Secret Police or FBI members. But if we are talking about the intelligence of _Sleeping_ Kogoro, then it's a different story.

"Sleeping Kogoro is as far as I know the best detective in the world. He does not have all the same contacts as us and has some trouble with coming up with lies on the spot. However, he is able to understand enemy plans and find counters or traps perfectly. He is the kind of person who is unparalleled in the art of planning in the shadows." I said closing my eyes and thinking back to my first meeting with him.

At the restaurant I had been completely convinced that the husband had killed my client. It made the most sense and was almost guaranteed with the amount of evidence to back it up. There was even DNA evidence on her hour long nails that he had met up with her so I saw no reason to doubt my deduction.

Then as the suspect was leaving the detective who had not done anything to help the investigation said, "Banba! Is it really alright…?" Shortly after asking that question he was able to confidently declare that the suspect was not the culprit.

Showing the bottom side of the sneakers, he was able to prove that Banba was not the culprit, and the death was instead a suicide. He was also, unbelievably, able to find out that the death was due to the two of them being twins, explaining the DNA test.

"Do you mean that he is smarter than you?" Kazami asked me with a raised eyebrow and a mocking smirk, clearly not believing what I had just implied.

"I do." I was absolutely certain of that. No one else would ever be able to come up with some of the plans he did. It was honestly a little bit scary. "In fact, I know that is true."

"Huh...wait, did you say that Vermouth cares about him?" Kazami was becoming more confused by the second, trying to figure out if I was just messing with him.

"I don't know everything, but I do know that she would happily throw away both her life and the organization to keep him safe. Her condition for helping me was that I was to never hurt any of the people who lived at the Mouri residence." Kazami's facial expression said a long 'why?' back at me, so I continued. "I am aware that she is a cold blooded killer, but something about Sleeping Kogoro makes it so that she will do anything for him. As odd as it is, she will never let him be hurt. It doesn't seem to be just because of his intelligence either. Two of the people who she wants to protect could never be considered smart enough to help or endanger the organization, but she doesn't want them, especially the girl, to be injured. She almost has a mothering relationship with two of them, but I'm not sure what that means."

"Is that what got you originally interested in him?" Kazami continued with a question he had been wondering about ever since I said I was going to meet him.

"Well, that and his mysterious connection to Kir. I have to say that I don't know why she cares so much about him, but Sleeping Kogoro has to do with the organization, the CIA, and the FBI. It does stand to reason that we should stick by him for now." I looked up and saw that we had almost finished looping the building, with the place we started in sight.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" I said while pulling out my keys and opening the car door so that we could begin the drive back.

"No, I'll just trust your judgement."

I gave him a smirk, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

We are going back to Akai's personality again. I just wanted to try Furuya's point of view.

* * *

Sometimes I feel like I am completely and totally alone in the battle against the organization. I was the only one that the organization regarded as any real threat to them. The FBI as a whole could not keep up with my brain, I rarely or never saw Fuyuya or anyone else in a similar position to me.

When we found out Kir was a double agent it was nice to finally know someone like me, but I was aware that her skills were more in information gathering, not planning or execution of said plan. As I began to realize that she was a double agent I also began to realize that unlike me she was meant to gather information on them, not understand their way of thinking.

Then, I met the boy. Sure, I knew him before then, but not exactly _who_ or _what_ he was. At first I thought he might be a mostly normal boy who Vermouth has a personal relationship with. Then a child genius that Vermouth wanted to recruit. Now, I know that he is one of the smartest people in the world and was shrunken into the body of a child.

But even that does not explain why he is going after the organization. The organization has taken a lot from me, almost everything in fact. But he still goes after the organization with the same determination that I do, as well as a refusal to let anyone else take care of the organization when there might be something he can do against them.

"Say, boya." I was wearing my actual face, waiting while Yukiko Kudo went to get more supplies for me to wear Subaru Okiya's face again. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked up at me with curious eyes, not childish curiosity, wary curiosity of someone who could potentially be a danger wanting personal information from him. However, despite this we both knew that I could only stand to lose from doing something like that. He quickly made up his mind and consented to my request with a simple nod.

I pulled up a chair sat down next to him with a deep breath and looked him in the eyes where I could see a mix of fear, anticipation, and curiosity. "Why do you want to go against the organization?" There, I said it without beating around the bush. How will you respond?

"Huh?" He looked at me completely lost, obviously not understanding my question.

"Jodie lost her family because of them. James and Camel do it from a sense of justice and largely because it is their job. I do it because they have taken almost everything from me, what about you?" he stayed silent, considering the different answers he could give. Honestly I wasn't expecting him to answer me any more than he would if I just straight up asked him 'why are you in the body of a child?'

To my surprise, he then decided to trust me more than I thought he would. "They took someone important to me. It is partly a sense of justice, but that is the biggest reason. They tried to kill Shinichi-niisan, they did not completely succeed, but they made it so that he can't interact with anyone anymore. If I want Shinichi-niisan to come back I have to get rid of them first. Plus, they are responsible for the existence of the person I hate the most(1)."

The last part was barely a whisper, but the information it held made it seem like a yell. His body language completely changed saying that, he became angry and frustrated, like he was willing to curse the entire world for his situation and luck. A mental state of being that I had never seen the calm and usually mature boy in.

 _They_ were the reason he was in that body. I suspected that but it was a surprise to hear it from him. Everything made sense after that, they killed the real him. In order to bring the real him back to life without instantly dying they would have to be dealt with. That was new. Instead of losing a family member or friend, he lost himself.

It could be said that everyone who went against the organization did this, but they at least still had people who knew them as both. I guess that it must have started to develope into a complex for him. Just like Akai Shuichi did, only to a more physical extent. Guess we are more alike than I thought, maybe I'm not alone in this battle.

* * *

I am talking about Edogawa Conan, like in my have you ever wanted to kill?


	5. Chapter 5

I was pretty sure I was finished but someone reviewed and said they wanted me to continue so I made another chapter off the top of my head. Sorry if you don't think this is as good as the other ones but I wanted to do a bit more into Furuya's personality like they asked.

* * *

How?

That was the real question. I sometimes think Furuya Rei might have been in the organization for too long. I sometimes feel like that when I notice myself examining or thinking about other people and only focussing on how useful they would be for the PSB or for the organization. Yes, whenever I meet someone for the first time I start noticing a common trend. Sure, detectives analyze everything they can find about people they meet all the time, they try to practice and hone their deductive skills for future crimes. But this was different.

I do that too, of course. I spend time learning as much as I can about people I tend to meet by random chance, especially with the huge amount of murders he had been running across lately due to a particular murder magnet. Customers, workers colleges. I have been doing that like usual when I noticed my thoughts had started to drift off.

They had gone from, 'He just went fishing. He likes to snowboard in his free time. He dislikes the heat. He has good balance.' to 'He has trouble seeing far away. If we were to kill him we should use a sniper in a far away building. Just outside one of the indoor gyms he goes to.' When i noticed that my thoughts had changed I was shocked. The organization was really turning me into someone else.

So, logically, I viewed my going to meet Sleeping Kogoro the same way. 'He would be useful against Vermouth. I need to find the connection between the two.' It all seemed pretty normal at the beginning. The case I had gotten wrapped up in was straightforward but the detective who I wanted to watch was mostly normal. A strange sound put me on edge. I could swear it almost sounded like someone going to sleep. Everything changed from there.

Sleeping Kogoro was more of a genius than I had ever predicted. He had fooled everyone, even me, into believing he was useless when really he was a genius. The best detective I had ever met. That just raised more questions though. What was his relationship with Vermouth? Why the sudden change in personality whenever he starts going through a case?

A little more digging and it was revealed that it was even more complicated. He was completely different before and during a case deduction. He never remembered anything about a case. He was always wrong normally, but always right when he got into his sleeping pose. All these clues, especially the not remembering part, pointed to the cases really being solved by someone else.

How though? There were all sorts of different people around depending on the case. A few people showed up several times of course. Kogoro, but he was already crossed out as the brains of the operation. The Sera girl who was also a high school student and the professor who lived in the neighborhood both knew the detective but had shown up around the same time I did. The daughter was often around but not always. And there was that kid who was far too smart for his own good-

Wait.

I had thought something along those lines several times. Then with each case I saw his abilities it became dozens of times. Soon it was nearing a hundred. The question still remained however.

How?

As far as I can tell the kid has a device that allows him to somehow change his voice. Probably provided by the professor. Something to knock the detective out too.

That still didn't explain his intelligence. I gave a sigh as I walked out onto a snowy street after work at the cafe. The snow was pure white and cold.

Right, I should probably go over my train of thought. This kid was arguably the smartest person in the world when he was serious. The kid, while not as good at field work, was essentially unparalleled at planning. Particularly excelling at planning around the actions of other people. God, the kid was so useful. He could outmaneuver and even predict the actions of Gin of all people. He could be used for so many different things. The ability to do field work was something that could easily be trained by capable people. Actually, given her affection in regards to the boy Vermouth could probably be made to do that pretty easily with the right amount of blackmail. As a detective the kid was able to notice personality quirks, motivations and ethics of opponents once he deduced who his opponents were. From there it seemed to just be simple manipulation and prediction to come up with a creative and ingenious plan to fool them into believing whatever he wanted them to. There were so many different ways an ability like that could be used. From high level blackmail to planning a robbery to both faking or causing deaths. The kid needed to be moved and protected. Maybe I should arrange something with the PSB. If the organization got their hands and were able to mold him they would have a dangerous weapon-

Damn. There I go again. Viewing people only based on how I can use them. Even if he isn't really a civilian I shouldn't go around viewing someone who had no legal obligation to help them as a weapon. On second thought, I shouldn't be viewing anyone like that.

Step. Step. Step. The cold felt nice. Numbing in a way. This helped him whenever he thought of Scotch's death, giving him times to step back and review or sort everything he had been thinking through.

Still how? A child should never have that much intelligence. It just wasn't possible. Sure, it might be possible for him to be about that smart, even something like being genetically manipulated and trained from birth was possible. But that still wouldn't give the kid the maturity he had.

So, older than he looks. Does he just not age?

"Amuro-san!" I looked up at the sound of my name. It was Mouri Ran. Angel, one of the two Vermouth asked me to protect.

I needed to slip under Tooru Amuro's mask. "Hi there, Ran-san. What are you doing?"

"I'm going through some old pictures in an album. See?" She held out one of the many pictures in her arm to show him. "This is one of me as a kid with Shinichi when we were in second grade."

Shinichi? Shinichi Kudo? No, that was definitely a picture of Edogawa Conan without his glasses. It would require a lot more research on his part. It was, after all, still a stretch to think that a sixteen years old child would be that smart but if he was also a detective it made more sense than about anything else.

I zoned out the rest of her one sided conversation. Normally I could multitask, thinking and talking at the same time. But not when it was something that required as much thought as this.

Shinichi Kudo, shrunken and deciding to take on the identity of a child using the names of authors as his new name.

Seems I have a winter research project to work on.

* * *

Hope this is what you all wanted. **Not sure** if this will be the **last chapter** … it might. If you have ideas for other chapters I might do those. I just wanted to try to add more to Furuya's personality and the Bourbon side of it. I was curious what it might be like to have to spend so much time living as a crueler person than you are. Also, the part about Ran was **inspired by my story 'you can't win without sacrificing everything'.** I just think it's way too easy for something like that to ruin his entire disguise. Hope something like this is what you wanted lany-chan. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm aware she might not be as observant as I'm showing her but please don't pay too much attention to that. I just wanted to show the story that way. I don't think I did her too out of character but we'll see.

* * *

Jodie Starling hummed happily as she leaned back in her car seat. Camel had been driving the car to their meeting for both of them until the tire began to leak and he had to get out to fix it. Normally something like this would have made Jodie grumpy, tired and angry- not a good mental state to be at a meeting with.

But today she was still smiling even with their misfortune, a slight burst of joy barely noticeable in her eyes. Anyone who knew her would wonder what she had just been doing to make her so happy as she had been depressed recently. They would also be surprised to learn she had just spent an hour trying (and failing) to solve a mystery for a trio of elementary school kids at a civilian residence belonging to the Kudo's.

Chuckling Jodie decided that while it was true only having that information would lead to confusion her real motivation for being happy was much more sensible, if equally unbelievable.

Shut was alive. What was not to be happy about? Sure, she had come to accept that he was dead in terms of the meaning of the words but in terms of her emotions she was far from willing to accept such a thing. While looking back on it Jodie decided that it was most likely wishful thinking that prompted her to continue investigating his death even after the police confirmed it.

Yes, complete wishful thinking. Despite all that she knew about the man it still seemed completely unbelievable that he had been able to predict everything the organization had planned for him and come up with a counter plan that worked. Even if the CIA agent Kir was involved the accuracy of their plan was astounding. Yes, they were amazing, he and Kir and…

Conan.

Apparently though Akai hadn't thought it safe to reveal his plan to his trusted colleges he thought it was fine to involve a first grader who was a complete civilian. Why would someone so adverse to involving civilians involve one, and a child at that?

Why indeed. Unfortunately for Jodie, despite that question coming to her mind several times she was never able to think of a plausible answer. Instead her thought process only led to her confusion growing as she noticed all the little things about him that made him different, most notably being his intelligence.

No one was smart enough to be trusted by Akai Shuichi other than a select number of special individuals. About one per country at most, much to the annoyance of both him and his colleges.

There was Furuya Rei (not sure if she knows his real name), one of if not the best detective in Japan. Disregarding his hate for Akai Jodie knew he would make a perfect partner in the event that they were forced to work together. There was Hondou Hidemi, whose special skills at information gathering made her a good person to put another perspective in or execute Akai's plans.

And there was also apparently Edogawa Conan who was constantly showing up the FBI, police and PSB alike. It was scary, sometimes, when she thought of what the kid could do if he were to not be on their side.

Her last thought brought up another topic into her head. Vermouth. The unaging woman Jodie had sworn to arrest was unexplainably interested in the boy… and not in her normal way either.

It was a bad thing if you acquired the interest of an organization member, especially one of the higher ranking ones. It meant you would either be helping them or killed by the end of the week.

Normally. Conan, however, seemed to be neither. All Jodie could deduce was that it honestly scared Vermouth for the boy to be hurt. Scared her to the point that she would risk her life for him without a second thought- something that she would never do for anyone else.

'Someone who kills with a smile can't be a good person. Someone who kills with a smile can't be a good person.' Jodie repeated in her mind, creating an effect similar to a religious chant. Still, one phrase of doubt crept in. 'Then why does she seem more like a loving mother to him than a heartless killer?'

Jodie was well aware that she did not understand Vermouth. At the very least though, she thought that she knew some of her real personality and morals.

Thought.

She thought that until she saw the person she was suspecting to be Vermouth leap in front of a child to stop a bus hijacker from injuring him. In all honesty she almost scrapped her whole idea on who was Vermouth at that moment.

Then she confirmed that doctor Aride really was Sharon turned Chris Vinyard.

A seemingly normal child who Akai respects and Vermouth wants to protect. She would still be surprised if it were the other way around, Vermouth respecting his potential and Akai continuously protecting the same civilian… but it wasn't.

Akai never respected anyone and Vermouth never protected anyone without the organization's direct orders to do so. The very idea that Akai would respect a six year old and that Vermouth would go against the organization to protect someone almost made Jodie want to laugh in disbelief.

There was nothing normal about Edogawa Conan, that was certain.

What scared Jodie most however, was the occasional look in the kids eyes. They showed something no child should ever have, something Jodie was fighting to keep them from having.

Sometimes he would stare into the distance and look completely and utterly destroyed. Like there was nothing left for him in the world and there was no point to him fighting his inevitable destruction. Like his life had already been destroyed so there was no point in continuing to exist.

The very idea that something could put such a look in the normally mature and intelligent kid was honestly frightening to the point where she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out more about him.

That scared her most of all.


End file.
